Strike of Hydra
by libra101
Summary: Going to the mall seems normal enough but it never ends that way with mutant teens wanda john pietro rogue and remy are all captured by hydra and wake up in cells with a mysterious girl. they have to find an escape route before their usefulness runs out
1. Kidnapping part 1

**Disclaimer I do not own any marvel characters or the x men **

**post-apocalypse after they win and magneto turns somewhat good **

Wanda Maximoff sat quietly on the brotherhood couch watching boring TV shows. There was nothing

good on and it was basically the only thing left to do since they didn't have to fight the x-geeks

anymore. "Wanda luv where are you." An Australian accent called her. The fierce Scarlet Witch

panicked trying to get away from the brotherhoods newest member Pyro and jumped to the ground.

For some reason St. John Allerdyce was spending an awful lot of time with her and she didn't know

why or how to handle the fact that someone in this house other than mystique and her brother didn't

fear her. "Wanda why are you on tha floor." John asked with a raised eyebrow " None of your business

pyro." she said mentally berating her self. "OK well anyway luv Rogue and Remy asked me to go to

the mall and they said to bring you with me unless you and the floor are dealing with more pressing

matters." he asked her jokingly. Wanda got out of her compromising position and stood upright.

"Whatever just drive flame-boy." she said. They got in his car and went off. "So sheila have any

interestin' conversations with the floor." John joked as they flowed with New York traffic. "Do not talk

or get thrown out of the car."she said "How ya gonna do that im drivin'." he asked smugly. The wheel

turned blue and John let go. " I think I can manage." she said with a devious smirk and let go of her

control of the wheel. He laughed nervously and turned up the radio. If we ever meet again by Katy

Perry and Timbaland was playing. Wanda silently sang along

_(Katy) Do you come here much I swear I've seen your face before 'before' hope you don't see me _

_blush but I can't help but want you more 'more' so baby tell me whats ya story I ain't shy and don't you worry I flirting with my eyes wanna leave with you tonight so do you come here much I gotta see your face some more some more cause baby_

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again _

They finally got to the bayville mall and walked in. "They're in the food court wanna head there or go

to some stores first."John asked "Nah lets not keep them waiting ah!" she said tripping but john caught

her. She looked up and saw him looking down at her eyes "Um thank you" she said uneasily "You

know..." he started to say but they heard an "Aww Morty don't you remember when we were like that why don't you keep me from falling." the nasal old woman said hitting his shoulder "Cause your so

heavy you'll break my back." the old man said in a raspy voice**(1)**. Then the bickering couple walked

away. "That was interesting." Wanda said getting out of her reverie. They got to the food court and saw

Rogue and Remy waving at them and made their way over. "what took de deux of ya so long." Remy

said lifting an eyebrow. " Rogue shut your boyfriend's mouth before I do." Wanda said as she and john

sat down. "Hey Wanda wanna get somethin' from that Sbarro." Rogue asked Wanda.

"sure I guess we'll be back." "So whatya wanna eat mate." John asked Remy but he seemed to be

distracted. "You like her don't y'." he asked with a straight face. "Of course I do but she's your

girlfriend and I don't roll like that." he answered. "No not her you dumb garcon **(2)** Wanda." he

whispered harshly. "oh... yeah she's cool." he said trying to act nonchalant. "When are you goin' t' ask

her out." he asked "Some time soon maybe after we leave." " Dats what I thought." Then Wanda came

running. "Guys we were in the bathroom when Rogue grabbed her head and passed out

you got to help her come on."she said almost out of breath grabbing a blushing Johns hand. They got

to the girls bathroom and they rushed in the door "in here." she said. The boys looked around and

saw nothing. "What tha..." John started to say when he felt something prick his neck . It was a dart

filled with a red liquid that was slowly emptying. "Wanda." he said his eyesight going blurry. "Think

again she said her voice changing along with her body. A black haired woman stood in the fake

Wanda's place "Nighty night." she said in Wanda's voice. and everything to Remy and John went black.

**Whoo first chapter good beginning don't you think tale me if I made any mistakes. Flames always welcome.**


	2. Kidnapping part 2

**Hey if your wondering what they look like just choose your fave universe but in this story Wanda's hair is black and red oh and rogue has absorbed ms. Marvel. magneto fathered rogue mystique is her mom So Wanda rogue Kurt and Pietro are related technically in this story**

The girls made their way back to the table and saw that Remy and john weren't there. "Wondah where

they went." Rogue asked "Dere you are Cherie**(3) **been lookin for ya, me and john went to dis shop and

it has some awesome stuff for you girls come on let's go check it out." he said walking away. "Kay

sugah lets go." she said unsure. They ended up going to the bathroom. "uhh john said he had t' go to

de restroom I'll get him." he said grabbing the handle. "Swamp-rat are you okay ya seem different."

rogue asked a little concerned. "oh you have no idea." he mumbled "what." Wanda asked. "nothin'

cher ." He jiggled the handle and said "John must've locked himself in de restroom mind helpin' me

out Cherie." he said "OK." she said as she bust in "but I don't see why you didn't..." she cut off. "hey

where's john." asked Wanda as she hexed the door open. "He and mister Lebeau had to step out for a minute but don't worry you'll be with them soon." the girls whirled around to be shot in the neck with the darts. A black haired woman sneered as they slumped to the ground. Then as with John and Remy everything went black.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE MALL...

"Pie Pie lets go to the food court." said Crystal. "sure crys." a bored Pietro Maximoff said to his

annoyingly bubbly girlfriend. They walked over when Pietro saw Wanda and Rogue being led away by

Remy. Both of his sisters had worried looks on their faces. "Yo crys I'll be back in a sec, bathroom

break." he told her. "Sure pie I'll miss you." she said and blew a kiss at him. "yeah." he said and

walked towards his sisters deciding not to alert them of his presence because he was sure Wanda

would go, crazy well crazier than she already was. They ended up at the restroom and he heard Remy

say "John must've locked himself in de restroom mind helpin' me out Cherie." he said. 'hm wonder

why he didn't pick the lock.' thought Pietro. "OK but I don't see why you didn't..."she stopped once their sister broke the door down. "hey where's john." his other sister said. Then he watched as Remy turned into a black haired woman and his sisters getting shot in the neck with darts. They dropped to the floor and the woman said"He and mister lebeau had to step out for a minute but you'll be with them soon." "oh

crap." he whispered to himself and backed up to run and get help. He turned to run and ran into

something hard."well well Jupiter we seem to have a witness." an extremely large man said. Pietro

started to speed away when he a dart hit his neck. He look down and saw the red liquid draining inside

him. "oh shi.."he started to say when he dropped to the ground. Before he passed out he heard them

"why'd you use a dart I could've just wasted him." the burly guy said "Because Naphtha did you see, he

has super speed a useful power to the boss now call Jericho so we can teleport us out to the base." Then

his mind blanked.

**Second chapter seems okay maybe not that good though tell me what you think. In case you were wondering Naphtha- any of various ****volatile**** flammable ****liquid****hydrocarbon**** mixtures**


	3. They notice

**Wondering what you think review and personally I like flames oh and the review type too**

It was five o'clock at the b-hood house when an angry knock shook the house. "Darn idiot ,house

already nearly tore down , alright stop it you wanna us to die." grumbled an angry lance. He opened

the door to see an angry Crystal standing in the doorway. "Where is he where's the jerk that left me at

the mall alone." she gritted out. "What, you mean Pietro he hasn't been home since he left with you."

he answered her. "oh yeah well the next time you see him tell him we're through,oh and call me." she

said giving him her number. "yeah never." he said throwing away the number. He called toad. "hey

toad seen speedy around lately." "no not since he left this morning yo what something happened." he

said "No what about you Fred ." he asked his other roommate " nope." he said continuing his meal.

"well I'll call his cell." Lance got out his phone and dialed pietro's number. " he didn't answer I'll just

call Wanda." He then dialed her number. "Weird she's not answering either maybe their with Rogue I

think I have her number." He did but when he called she didn't answer either. "guys something's wrong

maybe we need to go to the mansion and see the x geeks maybe they're just hanging or something." he

said and they all climbed in his jeep and headed to the mansion. " Hi lance like what are you guys

doing here." Kitty greeted the guys. "We were kinda hoping that Wanda or Pietro are here." he asked

hopefully. "Nope Wanda should be like with Rogue, Remy and John at the mall did you call their

cells?" she told him looking a little worried. "Yeah I did no one answered that's why I came here." he

said and kitty ushered them into the mansion. "Well maybe the professor can find them on Cerebro."

she said reassuringly. 'Enter' he told them "I noticed your dilemma and already and check to find them

they are unconscious and alive but Cerebro can't find them without the use of their powers." He told

them "Oh no like what are we going to do." said Kitty terrified for her friends. "Maybe when they

awaken I can find out where they are more than likely the place where they are headed has mental

blocks." "this is bad yo really bad." said toad. "Lets just hope it don't get worse." said lance.

**Hey guys ,like the story so far I know this chapter was kinda iffy but don't let that deter you it's gonna be a good story. If you think there's something I can change just tell me by reviewing until the next chapter**


	4. Meeting people

**I don't know if I've done this but Jeice, John take****it away : Libra101 does not in any circumstances own any marvel characters **

"Hello all I am Madam Hydra I am guessing but I'm sure you won't to know why your here."

said Madam Hydra. "No duh Sherlock." Pietro said a little peeved. "Well I see your powers have not

returned yet Mr. Maximoff but let me start, you are in the Hydra scientific head quarters and you all

have been chosen for a special project. We will watch over you closely, especially your habits.". They

took a minute to take in the news in silence"I actually feel sorry for Hebert." John said venomously

causing everyone to look at him including Madam Hydra "My old pet Guinea pig." he spat out. "

There is nothing to worry about you will have the same freedoms as the rest of our test subjects though

it is limited." she replied seriously. Then the silence in the air was shattered as a door boomed open.

Two very large men was dragging in a girl who looked very weak. Her head was lowered and her steps

were slurred as if she were drunk. They stared at her dressed in all black as she were brought to the

girls' cell. All of a sudden her head sprang up, her ice blue eyes flashing, a surprisingly familiar glare

set on her face. For a moment her eyes caught Pietro's as he stared star-struck at her beauty. "Don't

worry that is our test subject x-23 she is what you would call a clone." They seemed shocked but were

careful not to show it on their faces in front of the volatile looking girl. "Don't be so surprised doesn't

she looked familiar her name is x-23 or weapon x-23. She is the twenty-third clone of weapon x."

After she said this everyone's neck almost snapped when they looked at her in surprise. "So you are

saying wolverine is her father. No way." an uncertain Wanda asked. "In a manner of speaking she is.

We are the ones who gave wolverine his adamantium implants and while doing so we took some of his

paternal DNA in case we would need it and we did if you are still in denial x-23 sheath your claws."

x-23, who had been standing in a corner of the cell the girls were in walked out as madam hydra

opened the cell eying Rogue and Wanda warily. x-23 stood and sheathed her claws. She had two claws

in both hands and one in each foot. Pietro couldn't help but to see the anger in her narrowed eyes.

"You may sheath them." and she did so returning to the cell. "Now get comfortable I guarantee you

will be here for a while." her voice extremely cynical. With that she walked away.

**Third chapter up alright makin process.**


	5. Questions and answer

**If you like the story so far tell me. Don't let me stop you continue ….**

Moments after Madam Hydra left silence was thick in the room. No one really felt like

talking. Everyone except X-23. "When she revealed that I was the twenty-third clone of

weapon x you all seemed surprised. You tried your best to hide but it wasn't good

enough. Tell me what you know of my sire." demanded X-23 in a voice so cold

the temperature in the room changed. Rogue was the first to speak. "We know him if we get

out of here and take you to him what are ya gonna do sugar." she asked. "The only thing

I can tell you is that I will get my revenge." her voice turning into a sadistic one.

" Question what exactly did he do to you sheila." John inquired. X-23 looked at him like

he was the most insane person in the world. " What did he do to me he. It's his fault I'm

like this. Do you know what it's like to have 12 inch long metal claws come out of your

skin for the first time I don't think so," she asked fire in her voice" and do you know the

best part. I'm an animal. A killer. A petty machine that's used to keep money in a shady

mercenary operations pocket and it's all his fault oh you better believe I will get my

revenge." her laughable tone switching back to cold. Silence overtook the room once

more. "You don't know how stupid your being." Wanda said quietly. "What." the burning

eyed girl asked. "Have you even thought about how he felt. He didn't want to be the

killer he was either. Logan was more of a father to me than my own. If you should hate

anyone it should be hydra. Like you said your only a machine to them." she finished

and turned her head. "Wanda's right sug. She and the boy with the white hair are my

brother Pietro and sister, even though we were raised in a different house I can tell ya

when we found out there was not much love from papa." she said a little bitterly. "Aw

Cherie y' know papa love ya." Remy joked smirking. "Shut it rat boy." "Wanda um

stripes what does he look like." the whispered question shocked them but they

recovered and answered. "well he has wild black hair that sticks out on both sides and

he calls me stripes too." she said her eye's twinkling at her father figure " but my real

names Rogue." X-23 looked them all over to see any sign of deceit in their body

language. "You seem to be telling the truth but be warned if I find this to be a trick of

these cretins then I will not hesitate to end all of your lives." she then went to a corner

with a bed in it and seemed to fall asleep. "Now this is starting to suck more than it did

when we first got here." Pietro said "how do you guys think this whole things going to

pan out." "well obviously they wanna experiment on us so probing is in mind." John

told the speed demon. "We not aliens **fou garcon** dere not gon' be any probing... I hope."

he said. " Oh calm down guys were human on the inside I mean our mutations aren't visible

well except remy's eyes and john and pietro's hair and rogue and mines pale skin. God were

screwed." she said holding a hand to her face. "Well we are going to find a way out of here

hey um X how long have you been here." Pietro said to X-23. "sixteen years four months." She

answered not bothering to turn around. " well have you ever been out." " I think so I barley remember it

but I think I got out one time after an explosion. I remember wolves, I think they took me in for a while

,then I remember a park and kids,They were so happy it made me sick, but hydra brought me back."

she reminisced angrily. " An explosion maybe we can create one and let them get distracted enough to find a way out." Pietro suddenly piped up. X-23 looked at him surprised. "How are we supposed to do that" she asked incredulously "All we have to do is let opportunity work for us. During an experiment one of us finds away to cause an explosion that would be big enough for a distraction but not enough to kill us. After that we run." he suggested. "Well how would we do that oh genius one." Wanda asked in a

sarcastic tone. "that may be a little tricky but they want to observe our powers which..." "means they

have to let us use our powers." rogue exclaimed sitting up in the bed. "hey I was going to say that."

Pietro mumbled miffed his sister stole his thunder. Wanda rolled her eye's and asked x "Do they ever

give you sedatives after experiments." "only when I get "over zealous" as they tell me." putting

emphasis on they. "well Pietro I'm surprised you come up with a plan that may actually work." john

quipped. "if that wasn't an insult to my other genius plans I would thank you." "yeah genius plans that

end up with us having to pay half the neighborhood for damages." "Hey you set toad on fire." "no I

didn't that was Wanda." They all looked at Wanda expectantly. "What he was looking in my underwear drawer."

**Another day another chapter and I only say that because I have nothing better.**


End file.
